


Please Leave

by givemesumaurgravy



Series: Good Boy [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Stress Relief, bubble baths, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: Bucky really hadn’t meant for it to get this bad, and he definitely hadn’t meant to worry Steve so much.Honestly, Bucky didn’t even realize that Steve played that close attention. (But really, he should have known, Steve doesn’t do anything half-assed, especially when it comes to Bucky, apparently).Or, Bucky is stressed about finals, but thankfully Steve shows up to make it all better.





	Please Leave

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyy another peak into my daddy!Steve universe!
> 
> I've been sitting on this idea for a while, so it feels good to finally get it out.
> 
> (also didn't get a chance to edit yet, but I'm leaving in like ten minutes to go to my parents for the weekend, so I'll come back and edit later. Apologizes for any glaring errors) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Bucky really hadn’t meant for it to get this bad, and he definitely hadn’t meant to worry Steve so much. 

Honestly, Bucky didn’t even realize that Steve played that close attention. (But really, he should have known, Steve doesn’t do anything half-assed, especially when it comes to Bucky, apparently).

It’s the week before finals and Bucky was the most stressed he thinks he’s ever been. It didn’t help that he’d loaded up on an extra course this semester and grad school applications were due in a few days. 

The hardest part is that Bucky usually feels so on top of everything, is usually able to manage all of his course work and social life and roll with it without getting stressed out. For whatever reason though, this semester is really kicking his ass and he can’t seem to come up for air. 

Bucky also hasn’t seen Steve in over a week, which doesn’t help.

Steve understood Bucky’s crazy schedule and was sympathetic to what Bucky was feeling. He didn’t push Bucky to make time for him, and Bucky appreciated it, but at the same time he hated not having time for Steve. Part of him knew that if he could take a break from studying and see Steve, he would feel infinitely better. He just can’t bring himself to stop.

On Sunday before Bucky has his first final, Steve sends Bucky a good luck text and asks him if he needs anything. Bucky replies his thanks, but declines, letting Steve know that he’s been holed up in the library all day definitely does not want Steve to see him like this.

Around seven, Bucky heads home feeling both exhausted and incredibly jittery at the same time. He’s been mainlining coffee all day and can’t really remember the last time he ate anything that didn’t come prepackaged for him to take on the go. 

When Bucky manages to get his front door open, he thinks he might actually be hallucinating because as he walks into his apartment, he’s met with the glorious sight of Steve on his couch with two big bags of take out from his favorite place on the table. 

Bucky thinks he might cry.

“Hi, baby,” Steve says, standing up and walking over to Bucky, immediately wrapping him up in his strong arms.

Bucky just buries his face in Steve’s solid chest and inhales the calming scent. Steve rubs Bucky’s back soothingly and holds him until Bucky starts to feel relaxed for the first time in days. 

“How’d you get in?” Bucky asks as he pulls back. 

“Clint let me in,” Steve says. “Thankfully he was home otherwise I would have been waiting on your doorstep until you came home.”

“God bless Clint,” Bucky chuckles, lifting up on tiptoes to peer around Steve at the table of food. “You brought me dinner?”

“Yes. I figured you probably haven’t had a good meal in a while. Do you have time to eat?” Steve asks and it’s like the question flips something back on in Bucky and he feels the stress and panic come flooding back.

“Um, fuck. No,” Bucky says, stepping back from Steve and rubbing a hand over his face. “I actually don’t think I do. You should… you should go.”

Bucky notices Steve trying to keep the hurt from showing on his face, but Bucky still catches a glimpse of it cross over his features. “Bucky, baby, you need to eat.”

“I know and I will,” Bucky says, starting to pace to burn off some of his building anxiety. “I just… you can’t be here. I need… I need to focus. I… I have so much shit to do still and I can’t… I can’t focus with you here. You need to go. Please, Steve. Please leave.”

The tears are prickling Bucky’s eyes and threatening to spill over as he continues to pace and wipes at his nose with the back of his hand. He can’t bear to look at Steve because he doesn’t want to face the potential look fo hurt on his face. 

“Baby, look at me,” Steve says, and when Bucky still refuses, Steve catches him with a firm hand and lowers his voice. “Bucky, stop. Look at me.”

Bucky freezes, the tone of Steve’s voice sending chills down his spine as he finally looks at Steve and sees the worry etched on his beautiful features. Bucky breaks immediately. 

Bucky falls into Steve’s arms again and starts sobbing uncontrollably. Steve holds him, stroking his greasy hair and back, all while whispering sweet reassurances in his ear. Bucky doesn’t know what’s happening, but he feels like everything is finally getting to him and he can’t hold it together anymore.

“It’s okay, baby. I’ve got you. Just breathe. I’ve got you,” Steve soothes over and over, hand rubbing circles between Bucky’s shoulder blades. 

Eventually Bucky settles enough to be able to breathe regularly, despite a hiccup here or there. He’s embarrassed as he pulls back slightly, blushing when he meets Steve’s gaze, but Steve just smiles like everything is okay and nothing is different despite just witnessing Bucky having a complete and total meltdown.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky says, sheepish. “I don’t know what just happened.”

“You’re exhausted and stressed,” Steve says softly, stroking his fingertips over Bucky’s face to wipe away any leftover tears. “Let me take care of you.”

Bucky tilts his head to the side, considering the offer and trying to fight down the tight ball of stress that tries to flare up in his chest again. Steve leans in and kisses the feeling away, making Bucky melt against him immediately. 

“Fine,” Bucky says against Steve’s lips, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well first, I want to watch you eat your weight in the soup and sandwiches I brought you. Then I’m going to draw you a bubble bath and get you nice and clean. Then I saw we retire to your bedroom so you can get a good night’s sleep,” Steve explains as he plays with Bucky’s hair. 

“That all sounds really, really nice,” Bucky mumbles, but he can’t help but ask, “What about my studying?”

“Baby, you’re ready. Anything else you try to cram in tonight won’t be worth it. If you want, you can look over your notes again one last time before bed, but I think the best thing for you to do tonight is to rest and relax. You’re brilliant and work your ass off, Buck. You’re going to be great this week. You deserve to take tonight off,” Steve says and Bucky preens under his praises.

“I don’t know where you got such a warped view of me,” Bucky says, looking down at his feet. “I’m not this perfect person like you think I am.”

“I never said you were perfect,” Steve says with a chuckle. “But everything I said is the truth. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes, Buck. Let me spoil you a bit tonight and maybe it will help you see what I see.”

“Fine,” Bucky says, rolling his eyes despite the blush burning on his cheeks from Steve’s continued praises. 

“Good,” Steve says with a wide grin. “So first, food.”

They settle in on the couch, Bucky nestled snug against Steve as Steve pulls out the various foods he bought for them. Bucky’s stomach starts growling the instant he smells the deliciousness of it all and his mouth starts watering, too.

“Fuck, I’m starving,” Bucky mumbles and Steve laughs.

“I knew it,” Steve says and drops a kiss to Bucky’s temple. “Eat up, baby.”

They pass the next twenty minutes eating and enjoying. By the end, Steve is feeding Bucky straps of bread dipped in the final dregs of soup, Bucky not wasting the opportunity to suck on Steve’s fingers as they linger against his lips. 

“I think it’s time for that bath,” Steve says, eyes darkened as Bucky looks up at him, index finger snug between his lips. 

“Are you trying to tell me I stink?” Bucky says, mock offended with a hand to his chest.

Steve grins and leans in for a kiss, purposefully ignoring the question. Bucky laughs against Steve’s lips and grins when he pulls back. 

“I’ll go draw the bath if you clean this up, yeah?” Steve says and grabs a bag from the floor that Bucky hadn’t noticed before. 

“What’s in the bag, Stevie?” Bucky asks, quirking up an eyebrow, but Steve just shakes his head. 

“I’ll call for you when the bath is ready!” Steve calls over his shoulder as he disappears down the hall to the bathroom.

Bucky shakes his head and starts to gather the remains of their dinner. He’s pleasantly full and his mind is already starting to feel much clearer and relaxed than before, no longer constantly buzzing and pounding. 

By the time Bucky is wiping down the table, Steve is calling him into the bathroom. Bucky throws away the final bits of trash and then walks into the bathroom, the inviting smell of something floral and homey drawing him in.

Bucky pushes open the bathroom door and his jaw drops when he takes in the scene in front of him. The tub is filled with luscious bubbles and dimly illuminated by the dozen or so candles placed around the tiny bathroom. Steve is standing in the corner, grinning brightly and holding two flutes of something sparkling.

“I wanted to bring wine, but I figured alcohol probably wasn’t the best idea. Sparkling cider?” Steve offers, holding out the flute to Bucky.

Bucky takes it, almost on autopilot as he continues to gape at the room around him. 

“I know it’s a lot, but you deserve it, Buck,” Steve says, stepping into Bucky’s space. “You work so hard and sometimes you need to be reminded to slow down. Let me take care of you.”

Bucky nods dumbly, letting Steve lean in and kiss him briefly. When they part, Steve looks at Bucky silently asking if he can help him undress, fingers poised at the hem of Bucky’s sweater. Steve undresses Bucky and helps him into the tub. 

“Join me?” Bucky asks, though he knows the small tub probably can’t fit them both, at least not comfortably.

“Do you want me to?” Steve asks, already undoing his belt. 

Bucky nods enthusiastically and takes a long sip from his cider as he watches Steve shed his clothes and fold them into a neat pile with Bucky’s. Steve carefully climbs into the tub behind Bucky, folding his legs on either side of Bucky’s hips and guiding Bucky to settle back against his chest. 

It’s a miracle they actually both fit and managed to do so without making it too cramped. 

Steve starts massaging Bucky’s shoulders, making Bucky moan lowly. Bucky leans forward to give Steve better access to his neck and lets his eyes fall closed as he focuses on the sensation of Steve’s fingers working all the tension out of his body. 

It really shouldn’t be a surprise that Bucky starts to feel himself get hard after mere minutes of Steve rubbing his shoulders and neck. Steve must sense the shift in the sounds Bucky makes and he starts to trace his lips up the notches of Bucky’s spine at his neck.

“How are you feeling, baby?” Steve practically purrs, rubbing over Bucky’s shoulders.

“So good,” Bucky murmurs, feeling himself slip into the headspace only reserved for his alone bedroom time with Steve.

“Feeling relaxed?” Steve asks and after Bucky nods, he adds. “Would an orgasm help?”

Bucky whines as Steve dips his right hand under the water and immediately finds Bucky’s already aching cock. He gives Bucky a slow stroke and then stops.

“I expect an answer, baby boy,” Steve says, low and authoritative. 

“Please,” Bucky whispers, arching back against Steve. “Please, Daddy.”

“That’s better,” Steve says sweetly, kissing along Bucky’s neck. “Just relax and let me take care of you now. I’ve got you, baby.”

Bucky moans and lets his head fall back against Steve’s shoulder when Steve uses his left hand to trail up Bucky’s chest and neck. He wraps his fingers around Bucky’s throat for the briefest of moments, squeezing lightly and then moves his fingers down to Bucky’s nipples.

Bucky squirms a little as Steve begins to tweak first the left and then the right, teasing Bucky as his right hand continues to stroke him in long, even pulls. Bucky keeps his eyes closed, focusing only on the pleasure Steve is giving him.

Steve begins to kiss along Bucky’s neck and shoulder, biting down every so often. Bucky feels himself on the bring already, ready for release far too soon. Steve clearly senses this, knowing Bucky so well now and recognizing every little tell he gives. 

“It’s okay, baby. You can give in. I’ve got you. I want to see how pretty you are when you fall apart for me,” Steve encourages and Bucky whimpers, feeling himself start to shake apart just from hearing Steve give him permission.

His orgasm is slow and delicious. Pleasure licks up his spine and seeps through his body as he falls apart, completely safe under Steve’s touch. Steve continues to toy with him, slowing his movements to prolong Bucky’s pleasure until Bucky is shaking from oversensitivity.

“How do you feel?” Steve asks quietly as he removes his hands from Bucky and wraps his arms around Bucky’s chest instead. 

“So good,” Bucky whispers, low and saited. “Sleepy.”

Steve chuckles and kisses Bucky’s cheek. “Let’s get you to bed, then. Just gotta rinse off first”

Steve drains the tub and turns on the shower head. He makes quick work of rinsing Bucky’s body and then takes a few indulgent minutes to wash Bucky’s hair. Bucky practically purrs as Steve works the shampoo into his locks. 

After turning off the water, Steve helps Bucky out of the tub and wraps him in a towel. Bucky watches Steve dreamily as he blows out all the candles and then helps Bucky towel off. After drying himself, too, Steve leads Bucky into his bedroom. 

“What would you like to sleep in?” Steve asks, moving over to Bucky’s dresser after sitting Bucky on his bed. 

“Boxers is fine,” Bucky says and Steve grabs him a pair as well as a pair of Steve’s from his very own drawer in Bucky’s dresser. 

Steve helps Bucky into his underwear and then gets him under the covers before pulling on his own underwear. 

“I’m going to clean up the bathroom quick. I’ll be right back, promise,” Steve says with a swift kiss to Bucky’s forehead. 

Bucky just hums, already on the brink of sleep. When Steve returns to the room, he turns off the light and climbs into bed with Bucky, wrapping Bucky up in his strong arms. 

“I’ve set an alarm for eight tomorrow,” Steve says. “I can take you out to breakfast before your test.”

Bucky nods, too blissed out and happy to let the reminder of his final tomorrow cause him any stress. Steve pulls Bucky closer and cuddles him tightly to his chest. 

“Good night, Bucky,” Steve whispers against Bucky’s hair. 

“Good night, Stevie,” Bucky whispers back sleepily. “I love you.”

I love you, too, baby boy,” Steve says as the last thing Bucky remembers before he drifts off to a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, let me know what you think and/or if you have any ideas or things you'd like to see with this verse!
> 
> comments clear my skin and feed my children
> 
> ~sending happy weekend thoughts to all of you~


End file.
